Chrono Stone
by Honekoneko2
Summary: This story starts with the members of the Chrono Storm, the wannabe coach, and the managers in a Haunted house Let's just see if it turns out well :) (sorry sucked at summary)
1. Chapter 1:Haunted or not?

**Heya, I don't know if this story will be good or not but i hope it will**

* * *

**No one's POV**

**They were about to time-jump to their own time until it failed and sent them somewhere else.**

"Is everyone okay" asked Tenma

"I think so" Midori answered

"where are we" Aoi asked

"hmm... the time jump failed and we're sent to a forest, that's wierd" Wonderbot said

" I don't want to hear that from you " Midori added

"stop it, we need to find shelter it's gonna rain" Tenma exclaimed

they found a house in the middle of the forest and entered it.

"it's so dark here,... do you think there are ghosts here" Akane exclaimed excitedly

"don't joke around there's no way ghosts are here" Midori said nervously

"well let's just look around... why don't we split up" Shindou said

" let's just split up into 2 groups " Wonderbot said seriously. " Me, Fei, Tenma, Shinsuke, Akane, Midori, Aoi and Kinako will search the 2nd floor. Shindou, Tsurugi, Zanark, Torb, Kirino, Taiyou, Nishiki will search the 1st floor." he continued

With that they split up **(lets go to the second floor)**

They saw a hall of doors and tried to open them

"Hey this one is locked" Shinsuke said

"So is this one" Fei said

"this one too" Midori said

"hey i think every one of them is locked" Aoi said

" hey guys look I see something glowing " Tenma exclaimed

They went over to the glowing light and saw

* * *

**Well that's what happened for this chapter **

**I hope it's to your liking **

**Find out what happened at the next chapter**

**BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: A ghost!

**This is the continuation of what happened at the last chapter**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

"hey guys look I see something glowing" Tenma exclaimed

They went to the glowing light and saw a girl as tall as Kinako with white silver-ish hair, she's wearing a plain white dress with a V-neck that reaches just above her knees the sleeves are longer than her arms, her eye colour is Dark Blue and it looks like she doesn't show any expressions on her face. And she was Glowing.

Then she looked at the group with her expressionless face and...

"AHHH... a ghost" Midori shouted and then she ran away followed by the rest of the group.

* * *

**(To the first floor)**

there were a bunch of doors and they tried to open them

"hey this one is locked" Nishiki exclaimed

"so is this one" Shindou said

"this one too" Tsurugi said

"well i guess then all of the doors are locked" Nishiki said

And then they saw...

* * *

They saw a girl as tall as Kinako with pure Black hair, she's wearing a plain black dress with a V-neck that reaches just under her knees, the sleeves covered her arm until her wrist, her eye colour is Dark Purple, she has expression on her face. And she was also Glowing.

Then she looked at the group and...

"A GHOST" Shouted Nishiki he ran until he reach the stairs followed by the others and bumped to something or someone.

"OW..." He looked up and saw the other group and said " Why are you guys here "

"we saw a ghost just now!" Shinsuke explained really fast

"so did we!" exclaimed Nishiki

" Maybe its just our mind playing tricks on us" Midori said hopefully

"yeah maybe you're right for once" Nishiki added

They stood up and saw the white silver-ish haired girl on the stairs and the Black haired girl still standing where she were just now

"Okay... I take that back. You're not right" Nishiki added

* * *

**Sorry that the chapters are so short but it'll be fun this way **

**I hope you forgive me T-T**

**see you in the next chapter **

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3:A real ghost!

**well this is the next chapter **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Inazuma Eleven Go 2 Chrono Stone**

**Well Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Okay...I take that back. you're not right" Nishiki added. Then the two girls stopped glowing

"dude calm down" the black haired girl said

"we're not ghost" the white silver-ish haired girl said bluntly **(she's also holding a cat doll called 'honekoneko' just search in google for it)**

Then they all calmed down

"so what are you guys doing here anyway" the black haired girl spoke

"well we were just...travelling and we got lost then it started to rain and we needed shelter so we came here" Tenma said

"oh, ok but you have to know that this isn't our house and we found it abandoned" the black haired girl said cheerfully

"so what's your name and what are you doing here?" Asked Kinako cheerfully

"my name's Akari and that's my sis Rin, and this is what happened" Akari said and telling them about the _flashback_

_Flashback_

_"hey you wanna have a night stroll" Akari said while wearing her sleeping gown **(which she is wearing right now)**_

_"sure" Rin answered who is also wearing her sleeping gown **(and what she's wearing right now)**_

_Then a portal appeared in front of them and they got sucked in_

_End of Flashback_

"And that's how we came here" Akari said after telling the story

"so what are we gonna do now?" Shinsuke asked

"hmm... why don't we try opening the door again, we'll go with the same group just now, Akari, Rin do you wanna come?" Wonderbot said

"sure why not" Akari said as an answer

Then they all split up like just now

**(let's go to the second floor)**

"it's still not opening" Shinsuke said

"hmm,... Rin do you know how to open the door" Wonderbot asked Rin

"the best way would be breaking it" Rin answered

"that's not an option" Midori answered back while sweat dropping

"why not ask the owner of the house" Rin continued

"the owner of the house? I thought you said it was abandoned" Midori said again

This time there's a trapdoor and all of them fell through it luckily they dropped on something or someone

"OWWW" a familiar voice exclaimed

"wait what are you guys doing here" Tenma asked

"well..."

_Flashback_

_"hey this one is still locked" Nishiki exclaimed_

_"so is this one" Shindou said_

_"yeah this one too" Tsurugi added_

_Then they fell into a trapdoor _

_End of Flashback_

"and that's how we got here" Nishiki added

"oh yeah and what did you mean that 'why not ask the owner of the house' just now?" Midori asked

"I don't know" Rin answered

"hey are we in a cell?!" said Akari

then the door to the cell opened and showed a little girl holding a teddybear with white gown that's concealing her legs with no sleeves

* * *

**Okay just see what happens next **

**oh and sorry that there is no soccer YET anyway **

**I'll try making the next chapter 'them' getting out of there and back to their own time and all so there's soccer again cause now this doesn't even have anything to do with soccer**

**Please tell me if i have to make them get out of there or not but I think I should get out of there**

**AHHH this is driving me crazy!**

**so see in the next chapter **

**BYE!**


	4. Writers Info

**Hey guys sorry if you think that this is a chapter but i'll tell you that i'll still be making this story but i'm also going to make another like this one called **

**'Chrono Stone 2' it's gonna be the same but a different chapter 2 and so on. cuz the story now is just confusing, but i'll still try to make the other chapters of this one still :)**

**oh and i said that i'm GOING to do it so it's not made yet and i don't know when i'll make it but just expect it sometime later**

**'hopefully '**


	5. Writer: So Sorry!

**Sorry that this is still not another chapter**

**So sorry again if you still think that this is the continuation but please tell me if I have to let them out of the house or just stay in the house or something **

**OH! and if you're thinking the 'just stay in the house' then can you tell me how it goes or at least give me a clue to what you want  
cuz i don't know how to make the 'just stay in the house' thing **

**ACTUALLY why not YOU tell me if you want you're character in a another story i'm about to make but it's not the 'Chrono Stone 2' **

**there's a little romance and you also can tell me the character you're paired up with though I think updating it is gonna be long cuz I have School and I really don't like it**

**and I'll only make it until you tell me your character and the details about her and what happened to her **

**and also about the pairing thing tell me how you want him to be like and all **

**So yeah**

**hope you're not mad at me T-T**


End file.
